1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a browser switching method for acquiring to process Web data.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Browser has been conventionally known which can acquire to display Web data from a site arranged in the Internet. Usually, when the browser is activated in a personal computer, the activated browser connects to a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) set as an initial value and acquires Web data held at a URL destination to display the Web data. Further, the browser acquires to display Web data which is input and held at the URL destination upon the user inputting an arbitrary URL in the URL input column within the browser.
Here, in some cases, the browser cannot process the acquired Web data. For example, the browser cannot process to display the Web data in the case where a function that is not supported by the browser is attached to the Web data. A typical personal computer carries a plurality of browsers. Thus, if one browser cannot process Web data, the user can start up another browser different from the one browser owing to multi-window processing and use another browser to process the Web data. Since the background art is one which does not relate to any reference or publicly known inventions, there is no prior art reference information to be described.
However, the user should input the URL again when activating the other browser, and there arises a problem of requiring much labor. Here, as a method for saving labor to input the URL, it is conceivable that the URL which has been input once to one browser is copied and then pasted into another browser. However, since a display is small in a portable terminal such as a mobile device, it is difficult to display a plurality of browsers simultaneously. Further, there are some types of terminals which do not have a multi-window function. Thus, there is a problem that the user cannot perform the copying/pasting work of URL described above, and it is difficult to move the URL which is input with the already activated browser to another browser.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus and a browser switching method capable of carrying out automatic input of URL.